


Stuff Happens

by Jenncisdinozzofan82



Category: NCIS and Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenncisdinozzofan82/pseuds/Jenncisdinozzofan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Dinozzo and a new friend after Paula Cassidy's death. There is no Jeanne Benoit situation in it. Emily Prentiss can be seen on Criminal Minds seasons 2-7 if you want to look at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He kept thinking about raspberry and vanilla as he sat at his desk. She had smelled like it when they had met the previous night . It wasn't one of his better moments though. She had called him on his bull and then he found himself even more intrigued by Agent Prentiss. It was a rough week and the cannelloni had been incredible that David Rossi had made. Penelope seemed happy with him and Tony was glad to see that. Kevin Lynch had almost torn her apart.  
Gibbs walked over to him. " Need you to test fire a few guns for me with Abby? The original bullet from our scene is pretty banged up. Need a better one from a fresher Glock."  
" On it boss. I'll be down with Abby." Tony replied  
" Are you doing ok Dinozzo? I know that Agent Cassidy was more than a coworker with you." Gibbs asked him.  
He shrugged. " I don't have the right to hurt. We had what we had. It was casual, she wanted it that way, not me."  
Gibbs looked at him. " Doesn't mean you have to feel nothing Tony. Her life was taken too soon, that is painful for anybody."  
" No offense but don't be nice. You're not Gibbs when you're nice." He smirked  
Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head with not a lot of heat. " That better Dinozzo?"   
He smiled. " Much, now I have some guns to go play with for a while. Love a good few hours of shooting something." He headed to the elevator and pushed the button to go down to Abby's lab.  
McGee said " Think you snapped Tony back boss. I kind of missed him, he's been way too quiet the last few days."   
" He needs to open up to someone. But then if Abby can't hug it out of him nobody can."  
Ziva said " So is there not a weapon for him to test ?"  
Gibbs nodded. " There is he just needs a little dark princess time first. It's a cold case so it's not going anywhere."  
McGee said " Hmm sneaky , I like it a lot.Think I will order Tony some pizza, he loves Luigi's. Says they know his usual off by heart when he calls."  
Ziva said " I will go find the Dr. Pepper and what are those chips , cheddar cheese and sour cream Plays?"  
McGee said " Lays. The corner gas station sells them only place he gets a bag from."  
Gibbs smiled. " Nice, I think Tony needs a little family love right now." He saw a business card on Tony's desk and read the name. Hmm so you have a new friend Tony. Bet she's a spitfire to keep up with you.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day . Emily and Tony get closer..

The next day : Tony was getting ready to leave NCIS for the night when his cell phone rang. He smiled and said " Dinozzo."  
Emily replied " How do you feel about takeout from Alfredo's and then seeing my place tonight?"  
He answered " Text me your address and directions and I'm there. I was just heading out. I might stop at home and change first and then I'll see you?"  
She said " An hour or so will be good . I'm sending you the directions now."  
He smiled. " Looking forward to it." Then he hung the phone up.  
" See everybody in the morning. Have a good night." Tony said before he grabbed his gear and headed to the elevator."  
Ziva said " Well apparently Tony is going to have a good evening. I have paperwork to finish."  
Gibbs said " Good to see him happy. He needs that ."  
An hour later : Tony had changed into jeans and a green button down shirt. It was casual enough for a second date and also comfortable. Sometimes he wanted out of the suits he wore to the office . Emily took him at face value so he didn't need the shield with her. He headed to his truck after putting some fresh clothes and things into his gear bag and then headed to Emily's place with that and a bottle of wine.  
Red to go with the pasta of course. He started the truck and popped a CD into his stereo. He hummed along to The Police's Greatest Hits as he drove. She lived in a nice area of Georgetown and he liked the trees around her building.  
He parked in her driveway and walked to her door.   
Then he knocked once and she answered. " Hey Tony."  
He smiled. " Hi Emily, brought some wine for the pasta I imagine we are having."  
She replied " Thank you that is what we are having though I did order some antipasto salad as well."  
Tony moved into her living room. " Nice I like the colors."  
She smiled. " Penelope helped me with some of that.It's a less bright version of her apartment."  
He nodded. " I've been there a few times. She likes her purple a lot."  
Emily said " The food will be here in a few minutes so I will open the wine and let it breathe." She opened the bottle and sat next to Tony.  
" How did you and Penelope meet each other?"  
" Summer camp in New Jersey. First of many that I went to well after my mom. My well father didn't really know how to handle her death much less a grieving eight year old boy. So he hired nannies and sent me to camps in the summer and then boarding school. Senior is complicated and a con artist pretty much."  
Emily said " I'm sorry. Sometimes I can be blunt with people. It works with my job but my personal life not so much."  
Tony shrugged. " My mom had breast cancer , might have been something genetic that they could have screened for now but then well. She also had a hard time with pregnancies or rather staying that way. They had me after a girl who was stillborn. She would have been my big sister. Named her Phoebe. She's with my mom now on Long Island."  
" I've had a few stepmothers around too." " Isn't one right now."  
Emily touched his arm just as the food arrived.  
Tony opened the door and paid the delivery woman with a nice tip.  
Emily said " I could have gotten it."  
He replied " Well next time, this is our second date so I thought I should pay."  
She smiled " You are a charmer Anthony Dinozzo."  
He shrugged " I can dial it back, my dad has no bullshit meter. Love to see you against Anthony Dinozzo Senior sometime. You would probably be challenging with him."  
She raised an eyebrow . " You call your dad Senior?"  
" I'm Anthony Junior. He tends to drop my first name."  
" I want to know more after we eat. You know I am an ambassadors daughter. I might just have some good stuff to share with you about growing up too."  
He began to plate up the food. " So we do have crappy childhoods in common?" Answer that after we fill our stomachs."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feelings develop between Tony and Emily. Healthy relationship for Tony..

A few days later : Tony rubbed his temple with his left hand. He had been fighting a headache since he had gotten up that morning . It wasn't one of his bad ones though. He just needed some sleep. He dialed Emily's number and she answered. He said " Hey Em. I was wondering if I could get a rain check for tonight ? I've been fighting a headache all day and I wouldn't be good company."  
" Sure but when you feel better I don't know if I will be in town. I'll come over to your place and make you something to eat." She replied.  
" Thanks."  
" I'll see you later," she said . " Get some rest ok?"  
He replied " I'd like to do that." Then he hung up the phone and rubbed his temples again with his head in his hands."  
There were footsteps approaching his desk then and Gibbs said " Thought you might want a ride home."  
" It's not that bad , a four on the scale of one to ten." He stood up and picked up his gear then.  
" So you look paler than that paper because you're going for a new look?" , Gibbs responded.  
He sighed. " It's just a day that I should have stayed curled up in bed boss."  
" You could have called in sick. I won't shoot you over the phone Dinozzo."  
Tony cracked a smile. " Good to know you care boss." Then he walked to the elevator and pushed the button.  
Gibbs followed him when it opened and watched as he leaned his head against the back. He said " Really how bad do you feel Tony?"  
" I need some Excedrin and to be flat on my back. My friend is in town and I don't want to miss a day with her since she travels a lot with her FBI job."  
He nodded " Serious friend?"  
Tony shrugged one shoulder. " Could be, it's still in the getting to know each other stage .Another friend introduced us that works with her."  
" Good for you." 

Later at Tony's apartment : Tony had gone to change into some sweats and a t shirt since he was at home and not in the office. Gibbs was sitting on his couch and waited for him to come out. Tony came out with some Excedrin Tension Headache pills in his hand. " Just need a few of these boss and I'm good."  
Gibbs said " Let me get you some water." Then there was a knock on the door. " Mind getting that boss. I'm just getting comfy."  
" Sure." Gibbs said and then opened the door.. Emily walked in and saw Tony sprawled out on his couch under a blanket.  
Tony said " Emily Prentiss this is Agent Gibbs, my boss who drove me home."  
Gibbs said " Well good to see you again Em you look good."  
Emily replied " Well I did have braces and teenage acne the last time you saw me, my mother wouldn't call you Gibbs when you were on her guard detail in Positano, she insisted on calling you Leroy."  
He smirked. " And how is the ambassador doing?"  
" Better when she is in Rome than here." Emily said  
He nodded. " You were closer to your father back then."  
She sighed. " The life was too much for him, wore his heart out. Had him on a transplant list but he didn't make it to get one."


	4. Four  , time at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is at home and Gibbs gets reacquainted with Emily .

Gibbs said " Well I'll let you and Tony enjoy some time together. "  
" We'll have to get coffee and catch up sometime."  
He handed her his card . " Well when you're free and not seeing Tony that would be nice." Then he said " Dinozzo take another day if you need it tommorrow. I know you get wiped out when you take any kind of painkiller ."  
Tony said " I'll let you know boss." Then Gibbs left.  
Tony opened the bottle of water and took a drink. Then he said " So you knew my boss before he was with NCIS?"  
Emily replied " He had just come out of the marines and it was after Kelly and Shannon were killed. He didn't know what he wanted to do so he agreed to be on my mothers security detail until he figured it out and a lot of other things. He had just been in an explosion and coma and was getting his head back together then."  
Tony said " And you were a teenager then?"   
She said " I was eleven or so. Had acne and braces that much was true. And my hair used to be red. I changed it when I was fifteen."  
Tony looked at her and said " I can see a few highlights in there of that ."  
Then he yawned a little." Sorry I need to shut off for a while honey."  
She replied " It's ok why don't I make you some soup while you rest."  
He smiled. " That would be sweet of you bella."  
She smiled. " Someone is a charmer."


	5. More is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Emily talk about Ziva a little..  
> Not the friendliest about her

Emily asked. " So Tony what did Ziva do to you?" " Penelope gets mad at very few people ever and she does not like her very much."  
Tony replied. " I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that yet. She is on my team because she saved Gibbs from her half brother by taking him out. She will never be the partner and friend that Kate was. Sad thing is I have to trust her in he field to watch my six."  
Emily touched his arm gently " This was hardly second date conversation. I guess I like to know a lot about the people in my life or that will be."  
Tony nodded. " It's ok you wanted to know because you care. I should get better about that with people in my life. When you get burned a few times you get gun shy Em.But I want you to know about me too."  
She smiled. " Good Sergio seems to like you and he doesn't just warm up to anybody. The black cat nudged his head toward Tony's ankle for a while. Tony reached down and scratched his ears gently.  
" What do you know maybe i'm a cat person. Not the greatest with dogs though."  
" He is good company and easy with my schedule such as it is. A cat might be a friend that you need."   
Tony smiled. " Let me practice with yours and see how I do. Never thought about a pet when I was a kid. Didn't want to ask Senior and then I wasn't really home enough when the boarding schools started to be fair to an animal."


	6. Six and something happens : Stuff Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs and well talking happens

This is around the time of Boxed In. Ziva injured Tony more severely with her bullet ricochet than people realized and he is off on medical leave. In Stuff Happens because that is where the idea hit me right to have Tony and Emily working together and in a relationship or friendship.

Thunder sounded outside Gibbs' house that evening. He was in his basement working on something when footsteps sounded on the stairs. " Still can't sleep during a storm Dinozzo?"  
He said " Have something or someone on my mind boss. I really want something to happen with Agent Prentiss. Her boss offered me a job at the BAU when my arm is healed up."  
Gibbs looked at him. " Do you want it Tony?"  
He said " Yeah I think I do boss. I know Fornell put in a good word for me. It's time. I can't trust Ziva to have my back in the field and I well just need a change."  
Gibbs patted his shoulder. " You do what makes you happy. You're a damn good agent and you're ready for whatever the FBI dishes out. Now go get some sleep, if you want I'll tell the team. You have vacation and other time you can use."  
Tony nodded. " Thanks Gibbs. I don't want a big show. I just want them to know I needed to move on. I will tell Director Shepard myself though. She should hear it from me."  
Gibbs nodded. " I'm going to work a bit longer. The fire should keep you warm on the couch. Just add two more logs."  
Tony smiled. " On it boss. I appreciate you letting me stay here while the heat is down at my apartment building."  
" Your lungs don't do well with the cold, I remember. Make sure you tell your new boss that."  
Tony shrugged . " I will though it should be in my file for them."


	7. Time to go forward : Stuff Happens part seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves NCIS for The BAU and the FBI I to work with them.

Three weeks later : Tony had a cardboard box on his desk that he was putting a few personal things into while shredding or throwing away others. It was time to move on. He said " Tim here's a little something that I made after my first full year with Gibbs that may help you be a good senior field agent and well just survive." He handed McGee a blue covered notebook across the bullpen.  
" My new number is in there too though I don't know how busy I am going to be at the FBI."  
He looked at Ziva. " Do not hurt him or I'll know and have him out of here so fast your head will spin. He is like my brother and you need to listen and learn from him Officer David."  
She said " I cannot believe the FBI would want someone with just a degree in physical education to be on a profiling team."  
Tony rolled his eyes. " Again that's only in the file you saw, my real one is in a very safe location. "  
Ziva replied " Under your bed with your Playboy collection perhaps? Then again I do not want to know what is in your bedroom at all."  
Gibbs said " What about the status of our petty officer who was beaten and raped? Think maybe you could go interview her at the hospital with McGee and I don't know do something that seems like work today?"  
Ziva said " Fine lets go McGee . If you want we will grab lunch at the Burger Barn on the way back."  
He got up and grabbed his gear. " Tony it has been real working with you and I have learned a lot. Good luck."  
Tony said " Thanks kid just watch your six ok?"  
McGee nodded. " Always."  
Tony watched him leave and said " Tell me Ziva isn't going to eat that kid alive when I'm gone."  
Gibbs sighed. " Might be time for another personnel change around here. I need a world with Madame Director . When you're done with your desk, go and see Abby and Ducky and oh yeah here."  
Gibbs tossed a small box at him. Tony opened it and blinked. " This is your medal of bravery boss I can't take this."  
Gibbs looked at him. " Have three others like it Dinozzo. You earned it. Put it somewhere in your new office. Consider it an I should have listened to you and I didn't card."  
Tony swallowed for a minute. " Well everyone can drop the ball now and then. I have , maybe I need some time to really let Kate go. I haven't well not completely."  
Gibbs nodded. " Made a picture frame for you. Think you'll like what's in it for your new home." He handed Tony a gift bag and said " Open it later , I don't want you getting sappy in my bullpen.!  
Tony smiled. " I will ." He reached out his hand and shook Gibbs'  
Gibbs said " Aw screw that.." He hugged Tony and gently patted the back of his head. " You'll do me proud Anthony always have."  
Tony opened his mouth." Don't know what to say right now boss."  
" Call me Jethro , we're friends now Dinozzo."  
Tony smiled. " On it." Then he went to the elevator with his box from his desk and gift bag in it on top near his medal. His eyes were a bit moist but there was a smile on his face. He had done it right . Even if his father had told him he would end up in the gutter one time he had proved him wrong and most importantly he had proved it to himself.  
He pushed the elevator button for Abby's lab and exhaled. He would miss some people here . Not all.  
He walked into Abby's lab and heard her music. It wasn't the usual death metal with screaming guitars but something in the eighties hair band variety. He smiled and walked in further. " Hello my dark princess and weekend movie date."  
Abby hugged him. " So you're really going to move on? You'll be in good hands over there. Are you going to profile for them?"  
He said " Some and I might even get to be on a few takeouts and surveillance operations. May even get to be a dog handler. They have a new Belgian Malinois that is in explosives training right now. They tell me she is looking for the perfect human so why not try something new. I get to name her even. They say she's black with a white streak on her chest. Here is a picture." He clicked open his phone and showed her the dog.  
Abby said " Oh she is beautiful Tony, they are also good for protection though you might need a bigger yard for her to run in."  
" I'm working on that. A friend of a friend restores old houses and he has been working on one for me near Quantico.i got to pick what I wanted in it and he will also put in a dog run for her. What do you think of Six Abs?"  
She smiled. " As in on or watch your. Good name and I think a certain former marine sniper that we know would be honored."  
" I thought so too. I did think of Gunny but I wasn't sure how it would work on a female dog." Tony said  
Abby laughed " No that is kind of a boys name only."  
She handed him a brown envelope that was sealed. " This is a little something for your wall. A copy of your favorite art piece of mine."  
He smiled. " Gunshot through the abdomen, perfect. I'll hang it over the fireplace at my new house." " People will think it is just some impressionist art but I love it. " He hugged her for a moment.   
She smiled " Good. I got your favorite brownies too, the ones with the cookie dough inside them. It felt like a real brownie day today,non vegan that is."  
" Well then I might just have to indulge." He got one off the plate on her lab table. Then he took a bite. " Oh my god Abs these are so good." He smiled and chewed one slowly.  
She replied " I know. There are plenty to take home with you."  
He smiled. " Over vanilla ice cream and hot fudge sauce for movie day."  
" You still want to do that?" She asked  
He replied. " One weekend a month like now. I may need to see how my work schedule is but I want that. Should be in my new house in a few weeks."  
Abby smiled. " You seem happy Tony. And also comfortable in your own skin again. The tension is gone that was there for a while. I'm glad to see it."  
" Thanks I can't be responsible for carrying Ziva around anymore. Had too much weight on my shoulders."  
" Here is my new number. The Israeli assassin does not get it under any circumstances. McGee and Gibbs have it too. I want to have you to my place for an Italian meal once I am settled and you can meet a friend of mine."  
Abby smiled. " Good. Nobody can make better spinach stuffed shells than you."  
He said " I need to go see Ducky and Palmer now and then I get to go home."  
Abby hugged him tightly. " I will always have one of these for you Tony."  
He smiled . " Well good because I need a Scuito special now and then."  
Then he carried his things and went down a floor to autopsy to see Ducky and Palmer


	8. Part eight : moving forward and upward : stuff happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is making his departure from NCIS to go to the BAU and saying goodbye to some friends and family .

Tony went to autopsy to see Ducky and Palmer. He said " Hey Duck man, black lung."  
Ducky said " Anthony I am sorry to see you go but I know that the FBI will be lucky to have you. I won't forget how kind you were to mother and how you put up with those wretched dogs of hers so well."  
Tony smiled. " I think Contessa kind of liked me after a while when I groomed her.."  
" My bottom desk drawer has something for you in it. You do have a DVD player?"  
Ducky nodded. " Yes I do. There are quite a few good British comedies out that I like to watch."  
Tony nodded. " Then you'll like what's upstairs for you.,  
" Black Lung , in the right hand second drawer of my desk is something for you as well. You've been a good friend and always listened.  
Jimmy smiled. " Thank you Tony, you have my cell number and if you need anything when you're not here call me."  
Tony nodded, " I will don't forget once a month burger and beer day. We will have that one weekend like we do now."  
Jimmy smiled. " Good I will look forward to it." " Did Ziva really do what I heard she did to you with the radio?"  
Tony shrugged . " Yes she did. Just helped me make my mind up to move on from here. I don't know what punishment she will get from this and I don't care. I cannot work with someone who doesn't have my back in the field."  
" I know she blackmailed McGee into helping her by threatening his sister Sarah because Abby let her practice her forensics here and also let her use some of her old study guides to help her. Vance knew and so did her professors at Georgetown."  
Palmer sighed. " Threatening family is against my rule number 5", you don't go there. Did Ziva really even want to like us or was it just a front?'"  
Tony shrugged . " I don't know but just watch your six. I'm worried about her eating McGee alive her so keep me informed if she does I'll get him out of here too."  
Palmer said " I'll keep an eye on him. I can't imagine Gibbs is happy he is losing you. "   
" He knows I need to do it for my safety and sanity. I look for some changes to happen with the team. I don't think it's going to remain the same."  
" Oh I may even get a dog with my new job. Belgian Malinois. Thinking of calling her Six. Here's a picture. She's in her training now. They asked me if I wanted to profile as well as handle an explosives sniffing dog and I said why not. Last of her litter, has a little Rottweilerin her too so she will be good protection at my house. Once I am settled , everybody will be invited for a barbecue and you can meet my new team."  
Ducky said " That looks like a beautiful animal and one who will be good for your life. You need some kind of family. "  
" You're right I do. I have a woman in my life who is good for me and has a rescue cat . She may be making a new home with me in Quantico. We will see though , right now Emiiy is good for me and we are going one day at a time. Met her at an old movie marathon one Sunday and well we clicked . Best of Spencer Tracy."  
Palmer smiled " That is so you. Hope we get to meet her.."  
" You will , I want that."  
Then he said goodbye to both of them and got back on the elevator.  
One of the girls in the mailroom was on it and handed him some gerbera daisies. " I wanted to wish you good luck Tony. The bullpen isn't going to be the same in the morning."  
He smiled." Thank you Nicole. Everybody has to move on and now is the time for me."  
She nodded. " Just for you I am going to misfile Ziva's Mail for a while."  
He winked at her. " That's my girl, if you ever want to move to the BAU, Gibbs has my cell number. I am sure they have openings in their mailroom for a good manager."  
She nodded, " I'll think about it but thank you."


	9. Ziva makes trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva left NCIS to go back home and then there are questions afterwards for Tony to handle to put her to rest so to speak finally ..

Everything in this is about Ziva since I don't have a show timeline it can be anytime that this conversation takes place.   
" So Agent Fornell what do I owe the honor? Tony took off his glasses to rub his itchy eyes for a moment.  
" We have to ask you formal questions about your relationship with Officer David when she was at NCIS."  
He said " Who's we?"  
Gibbs sighed. " Have to be there too. Everything has to come out Tony."  
" Well considering you came to my house and Agent Prentiss is here recovering from a gunshot wound to the knee, let's get this over with shall we?"  
" When did you first meet Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David? A tape recorder whirred on the coffee table.  
" Right after Agent Kaitlin " Kate " Todd was gunned down by her half brother Ari Haswari who had an obsession or plan to kill Gibbs. He had also held Kate, Gerald Jackson and Ducky hostage in autopsy and shot Gerald in the shoulder. Same terrorist Jack hole also kidnapped Kate as well."  
Tony rubbed his eyes again. " Sorry allergy season and I haven't been sleeping the greatest lately."  
" Ziva came into the bullpen to try and stop Gibbs from hunting Ari down and killing him. She thought I was Gibbs because I was in the office at the time when she entered. She put on a little show and some would say flirted with me when I was thinking about Agent Todd, " Same day we get a new NCIS director named Jenny Shepard. Tom Morrow resigned to be deputy director at Homeland Security. Offered me a job there when I left NCIS by the way. So Shepard had done operations in Eastern Europe with Ms. David and said she owed it to her to find out of Ari was responsible for killing Kate or not,"  
He cleared his throat and took a drink from a bottle of water slowly. Six wandered over and laid down near her handler and friends side. " Fast forward a little and Ziva ends up taking Ari out to save Gibbs life. So then she was well on the team."  
" She seemed to want to learn from us when she came back from Israel after Ari was buried. Or so we all thought. Claimed to have cut ties with her daddy and wanted a fresh start here with NCIS."  
" See this scar on my arm. That was Ziva in a wooden shipping container and well a bullet that ricocheted. She passed it off as a scratch. Twenty stitches and a few weeks of physical therapy were a little more wouldn't you say? I didn't make a big drama out of it. Ducky had the paperwork sealed until recently . Also got myself beaten and bruised ribs on and undercover assignment for Jenny."  
" But hey take one for the team, That's what we do right?"  
" Gibbs can tell you about going to Mexico and cervezas with Franks or God knows what kind of tequila they were swigging. I had my hands full at home sweet home. Had a team that was pissed that I was in charge and they had me as boss since I was the senior field agent . Wrote Ziva up several times for insubordination and just general piss poor attitude with me. But yet I didn't give the paperwork to Director Shepard because I still wanted to give her some time. Then Gibbs came back and all the stars were realigned and the unicorns could dance in the clouds."  
" Did I mention I'm a little foggy from an allergy pill? ". " Oh well."   
" We move forward and then there was Rivkin and it was kill or be killed for me. She gets pissed and puts me in the ground with a busted radius and also and me in the chiropractor and a friends Jacuzzi for a month but hey no sweat."  
" Finally with the directors death and le grenouille and the fact that Ziva was never going to have my back in the field it was time to cut my losses and move on and out."  
" She would not listen to the fact that I didn't want contact with her. Found my new cell number at the BAU after she broke into McGee's desk one night and got it from my card. Then the phone calls started. And she came out here to confront me with a gun in her hand. Threatened Six and was verbally nasty. Then when she had a gun in her hand she shot Agent Prentiss who gave her own statement to Metro PD as well as Agents Hotchner, Rossi and Morgan following the shooting and her medical treatment. She was arrested and awaiting trial. You know how it ended."  
Fornell nodded. " Never had a moment where she came on to you?"   
" We were partners Fornell. I still miss Kate ." He turned his head and sneezed softly once. " Excuse me, some of the ragweed is getting to me today. Now are we finished because I have laundry to do?"  
Gibbs nodded. " Sounds good enough for me."  
Emily walked out of the hallway then. " Tony I am going to go out back with Six for a while. If i walk around then my knee doesn't get as stiff."  
He said " Good honey she needs a run for a while. " He kissed her cheek gently.  
She looked at him. " You're good other than your allergies getting you down right?"  
" Sure", he replied . " Just clearing out some old trash once and for all. Agent Fornell and Gibbs were just leaving."  
Gibbs said " Nice to see you Em, glad your knee is doing better."   
She smiled. " You too though I think my physical therapist was the Marquis De Sade in another life. "   
He chuckled " Your sense of humor hasn't been hurt."  
Fornell raised an eyebrow. " Something you want to tell me Jethro?"  
" Later not here ,we have disturbed Dinozzo enough for one Thursday afternoon."


	10. More information about Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fornell wants to know just who Emily is and how Gibbs knows her so he gets filled in on the past .

Outside Tony's house:  
" So what's the deal about that brunette with red tips on the end of her hair?" Fornell asked Gibbs.  
" Before I came to NIS after well Shannon and Kelly , I did a security detail in Positano and Rome for Ambassador Prentiss. Emily was 11 then. She was a nice kid. Haven't seen her recently until she started to be friends with Dinozzo." " Then there was the Ziva mess."   
Fornell nodded. " So she was a redhead once?"  
Gibbs said " Likes her hair black these days. She's like my daughter nothing more."  
Fornell nodded. " Dinozzo didn't look good. Seen the edge of burnout before and he's heading there."  
Gibbs sighed. " He's had a lot to handle . I'll keep an eye on him and so will Hotchner when we talk."  
A while later : Emily decided to take Six out to her dog run out back for some fresh air and exercise.  
Tony said " I'm going to grab a nap for a while honey."  
Emily smiled. " Ok Six and I will get some air for a while. Then I will make dinner. You have had an interesting day ."  
Tony kissed her cheek. " That I have thank you."  
He stretched out in his recliner under a blanket and put his glasses on the table nearby. He yawned and his eyes closed slowly.  
Then as Emily was watching Six run for a while , Spencer Reid walked into the backyard.  
" I brought you some books to read while you're healing as well as one for Tony."  
She smiled. " That's very nice of you. Tony's resting right now. He's having some allergy issues today. The goldenrod and ragweed are getting to him."  
Reid nodded. " It is that time of year . I am sure he has been worrying about you. He might blame himself for what happened. "  
She sighed. " What do I do for him?"  
" There is nothing but being there, When he is ready he will open up."  
Six came over and sniffed Reid's hand. He smiled. " That is one impressive dog. Has definite Belgian Malinois and some Rottweiler in her."  
She smiled. " Is there anything you don't know Reid?"  
He looked at her. " I'm not sure but I will leave you alone to spend time with Tony." " I will see you when you get back to work."  
" You are welcome to visit anytime."  
He nodded. " I know but I also understand other people's space too.."  
" Well thanks for the books. I am sure Tony will enjoy his too."  
A few hours later:


	11. Sleep and a meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up from a nap to find dinner and a guest waiting for him . David Rossi from Criminal Minds appears in this one .

Tony woke up and smelled something cooking. " Is that homemade minestrone soup? I haven't had that in a really long time and it is one of my comfort things."  
David Rossi stepped out of Tony's kitchen and said " That would be it. Hope you like my version. I use sweet Italian sausage in it with the tomato base and a few less beans."  
Tony blinked. " Wow how long was I out?"  
Emily smiled and touched his hair. " A few hours but you needed it.!  
He rubbed his face for a moment . " Yeah I did."  
Dave said " I brought Six a new rope toy or two. She's playing with Rambo out back. Mud give had to have a procedure at the vets so he is taking it easy."  
Tony smiled. " My pup is getting spoiled and I think she has a little crush on Rambo too."  
Emily said " She works hard and deserves a few treats now and then."  
Tony nodded.  
Dave said " Well the soup is almost ready. Just need to check the garlic bread." He went back into the kitchen.  
Emily looked at Tony for a minute. " You're not used to being taken care of are you?"  
" No." He answered then realized it sounded sharp and said " Sorry honey."  
" You are allowed to have feelings Tony."  
He sighed. " It's just been a really long time. I grew up fast and learned a lot on my own. My friend Danny Messers mom in New York helped with some things. She made the best Devils food cake. Haven't had that in years. Maybe I need to go to Long Island and take some down time soon."  
She held his hand. " I would like to go with you and see where you grew up.or what the good parts were about you doing that."  
He smiled. " I would like that too."  
Then Dave came in with the soup in some mugs and a plate with garlic bread on it for them.  
Tony said " Dave you're staying to eat. And don't argue, you cooked this for us."  
Dave nodded. " Well then if you say so Tonio."  
He looked at Dave . " My aunt Laverne on my dads side used to call me that. Haven't heard it in years."  
Dave said " It's not a bad thing?"  
Tony smiled. " No you're just making me feel warm and fuzzy Italiano tonight."  
Then they are on the coffee table. Tony sat on the floor with his back against the couch while doing so.  
" I want that recipe Dave. It could be good on a cold winter night by a fire with some red wine and a pretty lady."  
Emily blushed slightly. " Someone is being romantic."  
Dave said " On that note I will get my dog and head home. I'll see you both when you're ready to be back at work."  
Emily nodded. " I have two more weeks and then I can be on desk duty . Or as I hear it with. Penelope being mother hen."  
Tony said " Well we may take a little downtime before that. I feel like a trip to New York is in order. I want to have Emily meet some friends of mine on Long Island."  
Dave nodded. " Sounds good, I think you could use a break."  
Tony shrugged. " You mind if Six visits Rambo and Mudgie?"  
Dave said " Not at all it can be hard for dogs like her that work with law enforcement to get in the kennel on short notice."  
" She does like to swim too. Might enjoy your pool." Tony smiled.  
" That I will be sure and take pictures of. She can race Mudgie around the deep end and have the water be warm and heated." Dave nodded


	12. A big shock : character death  part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that are referred to here can be seen in the episodes of Criminal Minds season 6 Lauren and Vahalla about Emily Prentiss and her " faked" death due to Ian Doyle an enemy from when she worked at Interpol before the FBI . Oh and I will be going a little out of character with Tony. Hope it works . Part one of possibly two.

Three months later : Tony had been working another case with another team who needed Six to look for explosives in a vacant building that was being used for a meth lab and had also been wired to go up taking the police with them or anyone who got too close. So he had not been with the profilers for a week or more. He came home to a phone call from Morgan saying she had been injured by someone named Ian Doyle and that it didn't look good. So he went to the emergency room of the hospital that the team used for injuries and minor problems as well. He had jeans on and a casual shirt under his leather jacket as he walked in to find everybody from the BAU gathered in the hallway."  
Tony said " How's Emily? I just came from the airport and dropped Six at home so she could get out of her travel crate."  
" She's in surgery right now. She was impaled on a wooden beam and beaten. That's all we know." David Rossi said  
" She's tough right. Who did this to her?" Tony asked  
Morgan sighed. " Ian Doyle a renegade arms dealer from Ireland that has a vendetta from her days at Interpol." He had some streaks of blood on his shirt sleeve that he didn't notice. " I was there, can't get it out of my head."  
Tony nodded. " At least she had a friend who helped there with her when I couldn't be."  
Derek sighed. " Hope I did enough. It was pretty bad." He moved up the hall then quietly.  
Then Tony sat down to wait and moved his neck from side to side ." Flying kinks up my neck. Went to Paris once to get a witness at NCIS and had to see the chiropractor for a while after that."  
Then everybody was silent as JJ came down the hall. She inhaled for a minute. " I am not sure I can repeat this again so I am going to say this once. Emily's injuries were too severe. The doctors managed to remove the wooden beam but then she coded on the table. I am sorry but she's gone"  
Hotch stood there near her. " Go home everybody it has been a difficult day and we need funeral arrangements made."  
Tony walked up to JJ and said " Wait a minute. You're telling me that she's gone. I just talked to her last night on the phone, when I'm not with the team we call and say goodnight. It's our thing , helps me sleep better in a hotel room even if Six is there near the bed. " " Why wasn't I told sooner that she might not make it through this? I thought this team was my family. I can't be here."  
He headed to the door at the end of the hall and pushed it open. " I want this bastard who took her from me with or without anyone's help."  
The door banged behind him against the wall as he went outside. He rummaged in his jacket pocket and found an old pack of Marlboros and his lighter. He hadn't smoked since he had battled pneumonic plague . And well after Kate before that. He liked it when he indulged in his rare beer and not everyday."  
He found his lighter and pulled out the pack. He had a cigarette in his hand and was just about to inhale when heels clicked behind him.   
" Do you really want to do that angel fish?" " I remember how you fought to stay alive when you wrestled the plague, seems like your asthma won't like the smoke."  
" Not now Pen ok.i just wanted to smell it. I need something after what just happened in there."  
She sighed. " I know you wanted to be here, but you're here now."  
" And a lot of good that did. I can't even see her one last time or hold her in my arms. Can't even tell her well it doesn't matter." He was leaning against a brick wall of the hospital and then went quiet.  
" I went off on JJ or did you miss that ? She had to be hurting as much and I tore her a new one."  
Penelope looked at him. " She's a forgiving person."  
" I can't be here right now,not in that building."  
" Where do you want to go then?"  
" My house , your place, just not here."  
" My place is a few blocks away."  
" You're going to get cold out here anyway Pen."  
" So are you Tony, let's go somewhere warmer and maybe you'll talk then."  
Later at Penelope's apartment:


	13. The same night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony begins to deal with Emily's death with the help of a friend or two

Tony went inside and stood there looking out her window for a minute.  
He shivered a little. " Can't seem to get warm, maybe a shower will help."  
" You're putting up a wall again Tony. This is me who you don't need to do that bullshit with. We all need each other right now and you want to push everyone away from you why?" " Why don't you let anyone in to be here for you?"  
" Because every time I do they fricking leave me. Or they eventually make it so I run. Just have to slap another brick in the wall again."  
She hugged him. " Go get your shower, maybe it will help you feel more human."  
" Someone has to get Six."  
" Morgan is going to bring her by. I told him you needed a little puppy time right now."  
He said " Yes I do." His voice cracked a little and then he got his go bag and the bathroom door closed.  
Penelope exhaled. She was going to need a lot of help with Tony . And she might need to get Gibbs involved as well. Their team and Six weren't going to be enough for this one, not by a long shot.


	14. Reality Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with some devastating news about Emily . And has his team and the BAU around for support.

Tony came out of the bathroom after his shower with a faded Superman t-shirt on and some sweats that read Baltimore PD on them with a hole in one knee. He should throw them out but they had sentimental value to him. He had put his glasses on since his eyes were getting tired of his contacts.  
Penelope said " Don't you look all casual and comfortable now. And I like your glasses, you're handsome that way."   
He nodded. " Thanks Pen." He sat down on her couch and exhaled softly . " I feel like it's not quite real yet. I mean I know she's gone but it doesn't feel final you know."  
" It's going to take time for that for all of us honey. But we can all heal together."  
He exhaled . " Yeah someone has to check on Six and there's Sergio too." " Looks like I am a cat owner now."  
Then there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Gibbs with Six on here leash and a grocery bag in his hands. Six went immediately to Tony and out her paws on his knees. Tony said " My sweet puppy." Then he rubbed her head and ears gently with his hands for a minute."  
Gibbs said " I brought steaks and well beer."  
Tony nodded. " Penelope has a grill pan inside but no fire though."   
He nodded. " Well do you have a barbecue grill Ms. Garcia?"  
She smiled. " Yes I do. I use it to grill vegetables and fruit . You haven't lived until you've tried grilled pineapple and peaches. And ooh asparagus with horseradish."  
He nodded. " Well I'll have to try that sometime,, you don't mind if I cook steak on your grill though?"  
She smiled. " No it's easy to clean up. I don't eat a lot of meat honestly."  
Tony said " She makes an incredible stuffed jalapeño with cheddar cheese and rice covered in tomato sauce. I might be addicted."  
Gibbs nodded. " How are you doing Tony?"  
" Kind of numb doesn't feel quite real yet. I just talked to her yesterday. I was on a case with another team., they needed Six's nose on some explosives in a building. So I just got back earlier today to well." Then he was quiet again.  
Gibbs rubbed the back of Tony's head . " That's normal. Takes time but your new friends can help you if you let them. Now I have some steaks to cook." He went out the back door with the food but left the beer on the coffee table.  
" He knew Emily too Pen. Worked a guard detail for her mom in Rome and Positano when her mom was stationed there. She was fifteen and a redhead then. Said her mom wouldn't call him Gibbs when he wanted that."  
She said " I met Ambassador Prentiss once on a case and well she was interesting to say the least."


End file.
